All I want for you is
by Yuliie
Summary: Ce sont souvent les choses les plus durablement établies qui basculent le plus violemment. Lorsque l'univers de Bill s'écroule, Tom est là, juste là. Tranche de vie.


**Titre : All I want for you is...  
**

**Disclaimer : Bill et Tom Kaulitz n'appartiennent qu'à eux même.**

**Rating : M**

**Paring: Bill/Tom**

**Résumé : Les choses durablement établies sont souvent celles qui basculent le plus violemment. Lorsque l'univers de Bill s'écroule, lorsque Tom est là, juste là...Simple tranche de vie.****  
**

**Note : Cette histoire sous entend légèrement une relation à caractère homosexuel entre les deux personnages principaux.**

**Note 2 : Histoire écrite pour Twinsexe, ma muse.**

Lorsque le réveil sonna, Bill s'étira comme un chat mais à peine eut-il sorti un bras de la couette qu'il le replongea aussitôt en dessous. Il faisait un froid polaire dans l'appartement et il se blottit immédiatement contre le corps bouillant qui était à côté de lui. Le garçon grogna mais passa un bras autour de lui. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi jusqu'à ce que le réveil sonne à nouveau leur indiquant que s'ils ne se levaient pas maintenant, ils allaient être en retard. Bill embrassa doucement les lèvres du brun qui lui faisait face et entreprit de sortir de sous la couette. Il récupéra rapidement un sweat-shirt et un pantalon de jogging avant de tendre la même chose à Andreas qui tentait péniblement d'émerger.

« Café » bailla Bill. C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. S'ils ne commençaient pas tous les deux par ça, ils ne démarreraient jamais.

Andreas acquiesça en se frottant les yeux. Et après avoir enfilé son hoodie, il entoura Bill de ses bras et fourra sa tête dans le cou dans son petit ami.

« J'aurai voulu passer la journée au lit avec toi » chuchota Andreas.

« Moi aussi, bébé... »

Ils travaillaient tous les deux toute la journée. A deux semaines de Noël, ils alternaient cours et petits jobs de vendeurs qui leur permettaient de se payer un appartement plutôt sympa en plein centre de Berlin. Mais ça impliquait aussi qu'ils devaient se lever le samedi matin et ça c'était à la limite de leurs capacités physiques et mentales.

Ils se traînèrent péniblement jusqu'à la cuisine et Bill fit couler un double expresso très fort à Andreas avec une juste un sucre. Tandis que ce dernier lui servait un verre de jus d'orange. Ils auraient pu préparer chacun leur déjeuner mais c'était beaucoup mieux de le faire l'un pour l'autre et de toute façon c'était comme ça depuis bientôt trois ans et ils n'allaient pas changer leurs habitudes de sitôt. Bill sirota son jus de fruit tandis que son propre café était en train de remplir sa tasse.

« Demain, je mets pas un pied hors du lit et je te fais l'amour toute la journée » annonça Andreas en le regardant.

Bill haussa un sourcil et sourit.

« Y'a défi »

« Je les ai toujours relevé avec un talent et un brio inégalable jusqu'à présent Monsieur Kaulitz » répliqua Andreas avec sérieux.

« Très bien, très bien, tu n'as pas intérêt à me décevoir » rit Bill.

Ils s'habillèrent rapidement et chaudement, un bonnet sur les cheveux et les yeux cerclés de maquillage foncé, Bill attendait Andreas qui pestait contre ses mèches rebelles.

« T'es magnifique, bébé, pas besoin d'en faire plus » dit Bill en le regardant dans le reflet de la glace.

Andreas tourna les yeux vers lui et tira la langue.

Bill s'approcha et l'attrapa par la taille.

« Ta langue pourrait servir à de bien meilleures choses »

« A ça par exemple ? » demanda Andreas avant de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser.

« Je t'aime » souffla Bill contre ses lèvres en se reculant, les yeux toujours fermés.

« Je t'aime aussi » répondit Andreas en frottant doucement son nez contre le sien.

C'était une histoire banale, une histoire simple, celle de deux garçons qui se découvrent, qui se cherchent et finissent par se trouver ensemble. Ils s'étaient rencontré à la fac et les choses avaient suivi leur cours. Au bout d'un an, ils s'étaient installés ensemble et malgré les petites disputes dues à leurs forts caractères qui explosaient parfois, ils s'aimaient tendrement et profondément avec toute la fougue de leurs vingt ans. Ils avaient traversé pas mal d'épreuves ensemble, le rejet du père de Bill, la passivité de sa mère. Et d'autres choses qui faisaient les aléas de leurs jeunes vies.

« Il faut vraiment qu'on file tu sais »

« Ouais... »

Bill attrapa les clés de sa voiture et ils enfilèrent leurs veste.

« Putain » grogna Andreas en sortant de l'immeuble. Il avait encore neigé cette nuit là et le chemin pour aller en banlieue, là où se trouvait le centre commercial où ils travaillaient tous les deux allait encore être long et périlleux.

Ils déneigèrent rapidement les vitres de la voiture et s'installèrent, chauffage à fond. Ils sortirent de leur rue et s'engagèrent sur l'avenue principale qui la jouxtait. Ils bavardaient joyeusement de tout et de rien. Bill restait toutefois, très attentif à la route, il ne neigeait plus mais le bitume glissait. Si il avait toujours connu ce genre d'hiver et été habitué à conduire dans ces conditions, ce n'était pas le cas de toutes les conducteurs ce matin-là, preuve en était faite de la camionnette qui rentra dans l'aile d'une petite voiture, provocant cris et colère de part et d'autre.

Ils s'engagèrent finalement sur la voie rapide, ils étaient déjà en retard. Bill accéléra légèrement mais resta à bonne distance de la voiture qui les précédait.

« ...et dans la salle de bain aussi. Partout en fait. »

Bill tourna la tête vers Andreas en riant, son petit ami était en train de lui raconter par le menu l'ensemble des sévices qu'il allait lui faire subir le lendemain. Il n'avait quitté la route des yeux qu'une demi-seconde mais lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il entendit Andreas crier en même temps qu'il voyait deux voitures se rentrer dedans et l'une d'elles faire une tête à queue pour glisser directement vers eux.

« BILL ! »

Il tenta de se déporter sur le bas côté et de rétrograder pour ralentir. Il fit tout pour l'éviter mais tout ce qu'il vit fut le regard terrifié et affolé de la conductrice qui fonçait droit sur eux en dérapant sur la neige et un bruit monstrueux de tôle éclatée se fit entendre. Puis plus rien. Le silence.

[…]

La première chose qu'il ressentit fut une intense douleur à la poitrine et des voix qui criaient.

« Les secours arrivent ! »

«Elle ne respire pas. Mon dieu. »

« Non ! Ne touchez à rien ! »

Bill ouvrit péniblement les yeux, il n'arrivait absolument pas à se repérer et ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait. Puis il tourna la tête sur sa droite et il vit Andreas, le visage à moitié recouvert de sang, la lèvre ouverte et inconscient. Et la scène qui s'était joué une seconde, une minute ou une heure plus tôt, il ne savait plus, revint à lui.

« Andy, bébé » gémit-il. Il tenta de bouger pour aller vers lui mais sa ceinture le maintenait bloqué, ravivant la douleur à chaque mouvement. Il sentait son visage le brûler et du sang coulait des coupures sur ses mains.

« Andy... Andy... » répétait-il, se déchirant les poumons à chaque mot, il n'arrivait pas à le toucher, ne le voyait pas bouger et il commença à pleurer.

Brusquement, les sirènes des secours se firent entendre et il fut brusquement transi de froid, les larmes se bloquant dans sa gorge.

« Stefan et Hans vous vous occupez de l'Audi, les autres sur l'Opel, ils sont deux dedans »

Bill passa une main sur sa joue et grimaça, il devait avoir une brûlure ou quelque chose comme ça, il pouvait le sentir sous ses doigts.

« Petit, tu m'entends ? » demanda une voix bourrue.

Bill tourna péniblement la tête, un homme au casque d'argent lui parlait. Il déglutit péniblement.

« Mon ami, Andreas, il... »

« On s'en occupe, petit. Tu as mal quelque part ? »

« Là » répondit Bill en portant la main à sa poitrine

Il regarda en direction d'Andreas, deux hommes avaient ouvert la portière et s'affairaient autour de lui.

« Ne bouge pas. Mark ! Collier cervical pour le petit là, il est conscient »

Bill vit un autre homme arriver en même temps qu'il entendait les pompiers qui étaient autour d'Andy.

« La sat' est à 60 et je sens à peine son pouls, il faut qu'on le sorte de là »

Les sanglots de Bill redoublèrent, il avait froid, mal et une indicible peur était en train de se répandre en lui. Il sentit plutôt qu'il ne vit qu'on lui mettait quelque chose autour du cou.

« Il faut qu'on se dépêche ! Il va pas tenir le coup ! », les voix s'affolaient de l'autre côté de la voiture et Bill perdit connaissance.

[…]

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, une odeur désagréable lui emplissait les narines et sa main monta automatiquement vers son visage pour retirer ce qui le gênait. Il arriva à décaler le masque mais on lui remit aussi vite et une voix douce murmura.

« Il faut que tu gardes ça pour le moment »

La voix douce appartenait à ce qui semblait être une infirmière entre deux âges qui le regardait, bienveillante.

Bill essaya de parler mais l'oxygène avait asséché sa gorge et aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il voyait plusieurs personnes s'affairer autour de lui et son esprit n'était plus occupé que par une seule chose, Andreas.

« Trois côtes cassées et quelques coupures, il s'en sort bien » dit une voix d'homme. « 10 mg de morphine et il faut recoudre sa main, montez le au troisième ensuite et tentez de joindre ses parents, ils sauront peut-être où sont ceux de l'autre, il faut absolument qu'on les appelle »

Bill porta à nouveau sa main à son visage pour ôter le masque et il réussit à articuler quelques mots.

« Andreas, où est... »

« Shhhh » murmura l'infirmière, « ils sont en train de s'occuper de lui »

« J'ai mal »

« Je sais, je vais te donner quelque chose. Tu sais comment joindre les parents de ton ami ? » demanda-t-elle, penchée vers lui en souriant doucement.

« C'est pas mon ami, c'est mon copain » protesta faiblement Bill, c'était une habitude de rectifier les choses et même dans cette situation, le réflexe ressurgit.

« Je me doute, les pompiers m'ont dit que tu n'avais pas arrêté de l'appeler »

« Mon portable... » articula péniblement Bill, il se sentait faible et avait l'impression qu'il allait s'endormir. « Franzeska...c'est sa mère »

« Repose-toi maintenant, je reviens tout à l'heure »

« Andy...comment... », ses yeux papillonnaient et son corps devenait encore plus lourd qu'il ne l'était.

« Ils s'occupent de lui, ferme les yeux »

Et Bill ne put qu'obéir. Son esprit quitta la pièce sur une seule pensée, il ne ressentait rien excepté la peur. D'habitude, il savait si Andreas était triste, heureux, malade, ou quoi que ce soit, là il ne sentait rien.

[…]

Revenir à la réalité fut encore une fois pénible, la douleur était à la limite du supportable et la peur ne l'avait pas quitté.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il faisait nuit, seul un néon au dessus de son lit éclairait la pièce. Il portait une espèce de chemise en papier qu'il ne se souvenait absolument pas avoir enfilé. Une longue aiguille était plantée dans son bras et un liquide descendait depuis une poche pendue au dessus de sa tête.

Il entendit la poignée s'ouvrir et quelqu'un entra dans la pièce, ce n'était pas l'infirmière qui s'était occupée de lui plus tôt, c'était un garçon qui devait avoir son âge, il était coiffé de dreadlocks retenues en queue de cheval et son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'il vit que Bill était réveillé.

« Bonsoir, je m'appelle Tom », il avait une voix grave et s'avançait vers le lit.

« Comment va Andreas ? »

« Ton ami ? Il est en soin intensif pour le moment » dit seulement l'infirmier sans plus s'étendre.

Il portait une blouse blanche et un pantalon noir, un stéthoscope dépassait de l'une de ses poches.

« Tu te sens comment ? »

« J'ai mal à la poitrine »

« Tu as quelques côtes cassées à cause de la ceinture, mais elle t'a sauvée la vie. Comment va ta main ? »

« Ça tire » répondit Bill en grimaçant.

« La coupure est assez profonde. Je t'ai posé quelques points, tu devrais garder une petite cicatrice mais rien de bien méchant »

Tom posa ses doigts à l'intérieur du poignet de Bill et resta silencieux un instant.

« La mère de ton ami... »

« Mon petit ami » corrigea Bill sans réfléchir.

« La mère de ton copain » reprit Tom, « est passée tout à l'heure. Elle est rentrée pour se reposer un peu, elle reviendra tout à l'heure »

« Mais quel heure est-il ? », Bill ne demandait même pas ce qu'il en était de ses propres parents, il ne leur parlait plus depuis plusieurs années et ils, surtout son père, lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui. Soit.

« Bientôt deux heures du matin »

« Comment va Andreas ? » demanda à nouveau Bill.

Tom ne dit rien, mais il regarda le brun.

« J'ai le droit de savoir ! » dit Bill plus fort. « On vit ensemble, on est ensemble et...et personne ne me dit rien », les derniers mots furent étouffés dans un sanglot.

« Okay, bon, j'ai pas le droit de faire ça, mais si on te demande tu ne sais rien, d'accord »

Bill acquiesça et regarda l'infirmier s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Il est mal en point. Il a un hématome sous-dural, une sorte d'hémorragie dans son cerveau. Et une fracture du bassin, mais ce n'est pas le plus préoccupant. Sa tête a cogné vraiment fort pendant l'accident et les médecins ont du mal à résorber l'hématome. Ton ami ne s'est pas réveillé, il est dans le coma. »

Une sourde nausée remonta dans la gorge de Bill.

« Mais...mais il va aller bien ? Hein, il va se réveiller ? », il avait agrippé le bas de la blouse de Tom.

« Son état est grave », Tom était honnête, il savait ce que c'était d'être dans l'expectative, de ne pas savoir si l'être aimé allait bien, si la vie venait de prendre un tournant dramatique. Il avait eu quelques problèmes avec sa hiérarchie concernant sa trop grande franchise mais il s'en fichait, le garçon qu'il avait devant lui, les brûlures sur son visage, les larmes dans ses yeux et la peur dans sa voix méritaient bien ça. « On ne sait pas comment les choses vont évoluer et on ne sait pas combien de temps il peut rester dans le coma »

« Ca ne peut pas... »

« Le coma est quelque chose que le corps utilise pour se protéger quand il a trop mal. Les médecins font tout ce qu'ils peuvent »

Bill commença à pleurer doucement, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, ça n'était qu'un cauchemar, le réveil allait sonner et il serait dans les bras d'Andreas.

Tom posa sa grande main sur l'avant-bras de Bill.

« Je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'il va se passer, il faut que tu te reposes maintenant » dit-il en se relevant. « Je reviens dans cinq minutes avec quelque chose qui t'aidera à dormir »

« Je ne veux pas dormir ! Je veux le voir ! »

« Pas cette nuit, on verra ça un peu plus tard » répondit Tom de sa voix apaisante.

Il sortit de la pièce et Bill tentait de ravaler ses sanglots. Lorsqu'il revint, il tendit lui un gobelet et un cachet que le brun avala sans rechigner, il avait vraiment mal et était perdu.

« Je vais rester jusqu'à temps que tu t'endormes d'accord ? »

Bill reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues.

[…]

Une main caressait son front lorsqu'il se réveilla. Il avait l'impression de ne faire que ça. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, la lumière grise du matin éclairait la pièce et Franzeska était assise à côté de son lit sur une chaise inconfortable.

« Bill... » murmura-t-elle, elle avait les yeux gonflés et semblait épuisée.

« Franzie » chuchota Bill. La voir à ses côtés le rassurait.

« Dieu merci tu vas bien »

« Comment va Andy ? » demanda le brun en se redressant.

« Pas très bien » répondit-elle en souriant tristement. « Il dort toujours »

« J'ai...j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu...je suis désolée Franzie », les larmes montaient à nouveau.

« Je sais mon ange », elle caressa ses longs cheveux. Bill était comme son fils et elle l'aimait comme tel. Elle était là depuis le début et serait toujours là quoi qu'il arrive. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais. Comment tu te sens ? »

« Je veux voir Andy » sanglota Bill. Il se sentait tellement responsable et avait tellement peur.

« Nous irons le voir tout à l'heure, d'accord. »

Elle se leva et alla dans la salle de bain. Quand elle revint, elle avait une petite serviette de toilette humide entre les mains et commença à la passer sur son visage.

« Tu es tout barbouillé, kaninchen »

Et il la laissa enlever les traces de l'accident sur son visage. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle alla rincer le tissu et dit à Bill qu'elle allait se chercher du café et voir quand est-ce qu'elle pourrait l'emmener auprès d'Andreas.

Elle était à peine partie que Tom entra dans la chambre, il prit son poul et changea la poche de sérum physiologique qui descendait droit dans ses veines.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« Je voudrais prendre une douche, voir Andreas. Quand-est ce que je vais sortir d'ici ? »

« On te garde en observation encore quelques jours. Et pour la douche, on verra ça un peu plus tard »

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda Bill en regardant Tom vérifier que l'aiguille dans son bras était toujours bien positionnée.

« Il n'y a rien de nouveau » répondit doucement l'infirmier. « Je reviendrai dans un moment pour changer ton pansement. Le médecin va passer, il t'enverra sûrement faire des radios, pour voir si tes côtes ne posent pas de problème. »

Et effectivement Tom revint une heure plus tard avec un plateau sur lequel reposait compresses, flacons et pinces. Il demanda à Bill de lui montrer ses mains et très délicatement écarta le pansement souillé.

« Ne regarde pas s'il te plaît, et si tu as mal dit le moi »

Tom rinça la plaie et avec y appliqua quelque chose que Bill ne vit pas. Il sentait sa peau à vif et il frissonna violemment quand Tom appliqua une nouvelle compresse.

« Ça va ? »

Bill hocha la tête en se mordant la lèvre.

« J'ai bientôt terminé. Le médecin va arriver d'ici quelques minutes. »

Il reposa doucement la main de Bill sur le lit et sortit de la chambre.

Le médecin, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années aux tempes grisonnantes, arriva peu après et examina son dossier.

« On va vous emmener passer quelques radios afin de vérifier que vos côtes n'ont pas endommagé vos organes » dit-il simplement.

« Comment va mon ami ? » tenta Bill.

« Son état est stationnaire pour le moment. Je reviendra dans l'après-midi pour jeter un oeil aux radios. Si tout va bien, vous pourrez sortir demain. »

Sa journée fût horriblement longue, Franzie n'était pas revenue et c'était une infirmière revêche qui l'avait accompagné au service de radiologie pour le remonter dans sa chambre une demi-heure plus tard.

Le médecin repassa dans l'après-midi comme il l'avait annoncé et après avoir examiné les clichés décréta qu'il aurait sûrement mal pendant plusieurs jours mais que rien ne l'empêchait de quitter l'hôpital dès le le lendemain. Il devrait simplement revenir dans quelques temps pour faire enlever les fils de sa main.

Il ne toucha à aucun des plateaux repas qui lui avaient été apportés depuis le matin et Tom ne revint pas non plus.

Il était près de minuit et l'angoisse s'était maintenant mêlée à une culpabilité sans nom. C'était lui qui conduisait et il n'avait pas pu éviter l'accident. C'était de sa faute si Andreas était allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, dans le coma qui plus est et dans un état plus qu'incertain.

Ils devraient être en train de manger une pizza au lit normalement après avoir fait l'amour toute la journée, après s'être dit qu'ils s'aimaient. Et non, Andreas était quelque part entre la vie et la mort, quelque part où il ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le bruit de la porte. Tom entra en souriant et s'assit sur le lit, à côté de la hanche de Bill.

« Comment te sens tu ? »

« Ils ne m'ont pas laissé voir Andreas »

« Je sais, tu n'as pas mangé non plus »

« Pas faim »

« La maman d'Andreas a ramené ça pour toi » dit-il en lui montrant un sac en papier qu'il n'avait pas vu.

Bill l'ouvrit, il trouva un jean, un tee-shirt, un gros sweat, un pantalon de pyjama, des sous-vêtements et quelques affaires de toilettes. Elle avait du passer chez eux et avait choisi un tee-shirt d'Andreas, il eut à nouveau envie de pleurer.

« C'est plus du tout l'heure, mais j'ai un peu de temps devant moi, tu veux toujours la prendre cette douche ? »

Bill hocha la tête et Tom se releva pour aller décrocher sa perfusion et la raccrocher sur une perche mobile. Bill serra les dents en se relevant, tout son corps lui faisait mal mais il avança quand même.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, Tom l'aida à se débarrasser de sa chemise d'hôpital et le brun rougit violemment en se retrouvant nu devant l'infirmier, mais ce dernier resta concentré et fit couler l'eau chaude. Il avait emmené la trousse de toilettes préparée par Franzie et lui tendit le gel douche en souriant toujours de ce sourire doux et bienveillant.

« Je reste là, si tu as le moindre souci, appelle moi »

Bill tenta de se laver sans mouiller son pansement et sans faire bouger l'aiguille de sa perfusion. Il baissa les yeux sur sa poitrine et vit qu'elle était barrée d'une grande marque violette, la ceinture de sécurité.

Il ravala une fois de plus ses larmes.

Lorsqu'il coupa l'eau, Tom lui tendit une serviette de toilette.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

« Non »

Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à s'essuyer correctement, sa main blessée lui faisait un mal de chien et il ne pouvait presque pas bouger à cause de ses côtes.

Tom ne dit rien et lui pris la serviette des mains avec délicatesse.

« Laisse-moi faire »

« C'est bon...je vais y arriver »

« C'est mon job, ne t'inquiète pas »

Tom lui épongea les bras, les épaules et les jambes, puis frotta doucement ses longs cheveux dont les pointes étaient trempées. Il l'aida à enfiler le jogging et un tee-shirt puis lui prépara du dentifrice sur sa brosse à dent.

« J'imagine que ça pourrait être agréable » lui dit-il en lui tendant.

« Merci »

Il le raccompagne jusqu'à son lit où Bill s'assit en soufflant longuement, être debout aussi longtemps l'avait épuisé.

« Maintenant on va faire un truc vraiment interdit, mais on est que deux cette nuit et Sarah ne dira rien »

« Interdit ?» demanda Bill en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu veux toujours voir Andreas ? »

Bill acquiesça silencieusement.

« Okay, ne bouge pas, je reviens »

Tom fut de retour quelques minutes plus tard avec un fauteuil roulant dans lequel il installa Bill.

« Je peux marcher »

« Tu es épuisé »

Il avait raison et le brun se laissa faire, Tom le poussa en dehors de la chambre et le conduisit au fond du couloir.

« Une machine l'aide à respirer, mais ne t'inquiète pas il ne sent rien, il dort...en quelque sorte »

Bill ne répondit rien et son coeur se serra lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre blafarde au silence seulement troublé par les bips d'une machine qui jouxtait le lit.

Andreas était allongé, le crâne recouvert d'un bandage blanc. Un tuyau sortait de sa bouche et sa poitrine se soulevait lentement au rythme des insufflations du respirateur, l'une de ses pommettes était bleue et ses lèvres étaient fendues d'une coupure rougeâtre.

« On a quelques minutes » dit Tom tout bas avant de se reculer au fond de la pièce.

Bill attrapa la main d'Andreas, là où un capteur était accroché à son index. Il semblait paisible et avait l'air de dormir, comme quand Bill le regardait le matin lorsqu'il était réveillé avant lui.

« Bébé... » chuchota-t-il. « Je suis là. Je suis tellement désolé. Il faut que tu te réveilles, j'ai besoin de toi »

Il embrassa la paume de sa main et les larmes roulèrent d'elles même sur ses jours blanches.

« Andy, s'il te plait, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi. Je t'aime. »

Il resta là un long moment, à lui dire qu'il l'aimait mais Andreas ne bougea pas. Il était beaucoup trop loin, il ne l'entendait sûrement pas.

Il sentit une main sur son épaule.

« Bill, il faut qu'on y aille maintenant »

Le garçon reposa la main de son petit ami sur le drap immaculé et essuya rapidement son visage.

Tom le raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre et l'aida à se remettre au lit.

« Prends ça » dit-il en lui tendant un cachet.

Bill l'avala sans rien dire et alors que Tom s'éloignait, il attrapa son poignet et le serra en murmurant « Merci ».

Lorsque l'infirmier referma la porte derrière lui, il se dit qu'il avait encore fait une connerie, mais ces deux gosses lui faisaient tellement de peine qu'il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

[…]

Franzie n'était pas là et pourtant Bill était dans le hall de l'hôpital, prêt à rentrer chez lui, seul.

On lui avait commandé un taxi, donné une ordonnance et il attendait. Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui sans Andreas et pourtant il n'avait pas le choix. L'infirmière qui lui avait refait son pansement et l'avait aidé à se préparé lui avait intimé de se reposer.

Le taxi arriva finalement et Bill lui indiqua son adresse. Chaque mouvement lui faisait mal à lui couper la respiration. Et pourtant il passa à la pharmacie récupérer ses médicaments et monta à l'appartement.

Tout était si familier et si déplacé. Un peu plus de quarante-huit heures auparavant, ils étaient heureux et en bonne santé. Et maintenant...Pourquoi et comment les choses pouvaient-elles encore être normales ?

Il se changea rapidement, avala quelques anti-douleurs et repartit, il ne pouvait pas rester là, sa place était auprès d'Andreas.

On ne l'autorisa à le voir que dix minutes. Rien n'avait changé depuis la nuit d'avant. Les médecins disaient que l'hématome se résorbait mais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas savoir quand Andy sortirait du coma. C'était une zone sombre de la médecine.

Franzie partit en fin d'après-midi, elle n'avait pas dormi depuis une éternité et était plus qu'épuisée. Bill resta jusqu'à tard dans la salle d'attente ce soir là même si les visites étaient finies depuis longtemps.

Il finit par s'endormir, roulé dans son hoodie et son écharpe qui portait le parfum d'Andreas.

Une main sur son bras le réveilla.

Tom.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Andy » murmura Bill.

« Tu devrais être au chaud chez toi »

« Je peux pas » répondit le brun en se redressant, une grimace de douleur se peignant sur son visage.

Tom lui sourit, sa main était toujours sur son bras.

« Tu veux boire un café ? »

Bill hocha la tête.

« Viens »

Il l'emmena dans la salle de repos de infirmiers, vide à cette heure là.

« Tu as mangé aujourd'hui ? » demanda Tom en lui versant du café dans un mug coloré.

« Non »

« Tiens », il lui tendit sa tasse et un paquet de biscuits.

« Merci »

Bill enlaça la choppe de ses longs doigts et souffla sur la boisson bouillante.

« Personne ne peut s'occuper de toi ? »

« Franzie a bien assez à faire » répondit Bill.

« Et tes parents ? » demanda Tom en buvant une gorgée.

« Ils savent ce qu'il s'est passé, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils sont venus » dit Bill en haussant les épaules.

« D'accord »

« Ils n'aiment pas Andy, ils détestent encore plus le fait que je sois avec lui. Tant pis »

Tom hocha la tête.

« Je sais ce que c'est »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Bill, dubitatif.

« Oui. Ma mère m'appelle en secret quand mon père n'est pas là et doit prétexter aller voir une amie pour qu'on aille boire un café ensemble. C'est la vie. »

« Tu as quel âge ? »

« Vingt-sept ans » répondit Tom.

« Je croyais que tu étais plus jeune »

« J'aimerais bien » sourit Tom.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Je veux dire hier soir et même aujourd'hui. »

« On ne doit pas laisser s'échapper quelque chose d'aussi fort » répondit simplement Tom en faisant référence à Andreas.

« Comment je vais faire sans lui ? »

« On en est pas là, Bill. Il y a de bonnes chances qu'il se réveille et la vie reprendra son cours »

« Peut-être »

Tom fouilla dans sa poche et en ressortit une montre qu'il consulta.

« Je finis dans une heure, je te raccompagne chez toi si tu veux » proposa-t-il en se levant.

« T'embêtes pas, je vais prendre un taxi », il s'arrêta, réfléchit un moment et reprit. « Non, en fait je veux bien merci »

Et ils sortirent de la pièce, Bill se réinstalla face à la chambre d'Andreas.

Lorsque Tom vint le chercher une heure plus tard, il portait un jean et un pull en laine noir, une veste en cuir sur les épaules.

« On y va ? »

Ils prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au parking et montèrent dans le 4X4 de Tom.

« Non, je te rassure, un infirmier ne gagne pas aussi bien que ça. Juste un sombre pardon bien cher de ma mère »

Bill lui indiqua son adresse, Tom programma son GPS et ils sortirent du parking dans la nuit noire.

« Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ? » demanda le blond.

« Trois ans »

« Okay »

« Et toi, tu as quelqu'un ? »

« Pas depuis que j'ai commencé à bosser de nuit, je dors toute la journée. Même si je pense que mon choix n'est pas innocent »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je suis bien seul » répondit simplement Tom.

« C'est conventionnel de ramener ses patients chez eux ? » demanda Bill avec une demi-sourire triste.

« Tu n'es plus un patient et j'ai décidé que c'était conventionnel donc oui, ça l'est » répondit Tom.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement et Bill descendit de la voiture en resserrant son manteau autour de lui.

« Essaye de dormir un peu »

Le plus jeune haussa les épaules.

« On se voit demain je suppose »

« Oui. Merci de...bref, merci. »

Tom hocha la tête et attendit que Bill soit entré dans l'immeuble pour repartir.

[…]

Les jours se succédaient et se ressemblaient. Tous aussi longs et difficiles à supporter. Bill n'allait plus en cours et passait la majorité de ses après-midi et des ses soirées à l'hôpital, il tenait compagnie à Franzeska et allait au chevet d'Andreas chaque fois qu'on l'y autorisait.

Tom arrivait en avance et ils prenaient un café ensemble, parlant de tout et de rien. Noël était dans trois jours et Andreas ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Les côtes de Bill le faisaient toujours souffrir, mais il n'avait presque plus aucun dommage apparent résultant de l'accident.

Bill était en train de lire dans la salle d'attente, un samedi après-midi lorsqu'il entendit des pas précipités dans le couloir et les roues d'un chariot arriver à vive allure. La porte de la chambre d'Andy fut ouverte et il entendit les infirmières parler à voix fortes.

« Dépêchez-vous, il est en arrêt ! »

Il se leva d'un bon et se précipita vers la chambre.

« Restez-dehors ! » lui intima l'un d'entre elles.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » cria Bill.

Il les voyait s'affairer autour du lit, la machine bippant de manière alarmante.

« Plus de pouls, la sat chute, adrénaline et appelez Kurwach ! »

Le coeur de Bill battait la chamade, quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Des dizaines de pensées traversaient son esprit.

« Andy, s'il te plaît, bats-toi, ne me laisse pas, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît »

« Encore ! » cria l'une des infirmières et ils posèrent à nouveaux des sortes de palettes sur sa poitrine qui firent s'arcbouter son corps.

Et les bips redevinrent régulier, le médecin arriva en courant et s'engouffra dans la chambre. Les infirmières ressortirent et il les entendit murmurer entre elles.

« ...pas passé loin »

Aucune ne lui jeta un regard et lorsque le médecin ressortit, Bill se précipita vers lui.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Comment va-t-il ? »

« Je dois appeler sa mère » répondit le médecin d'une voix sèche. « Rentrez chez vous »

Bill resta bouche bée. Personne, à part Tom, ne lui disait rien, ils n'avaient aucune considération pour lui. Il n'était rien.

Une infirmière était toujours au chevet d'Andreas et lorsqu'il essaya de rentrer pour aller le voir, elle l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Il doit se reposer, il n'y aura plus de visites aujourd'hui »

Bill alla se rasseoir et plongea sa tête dans ses mains. Il regarda rapidement sa montre, Tom ne serait là que dans une heure.

[…]

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin, Bill se précipita vers lui et lui attrapa la main, paniqué.

« Tom ! Ils ont rien voulu me dire ! Ils ne me laissent pas le voir, je peux rien faire ! »

« Attends, attends, calme toi, ne bouge pas, je reviens »

Il revient une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Bill était désemparé, il se mordait les lèvres et semblait au bord des larmes, ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps.

« Okay, le coeur d'Andreas s'est arrêté cet après-midi, ils ont réussi à le faire repartir. On ne sait pas à quoi c'est du mais il va bien. Enfin, aussi bien que possible »

Et Bill s'affaissa, l'infirmier le rattrapa pour qu'il ne s'écroule pas au sol et le serra dans ses bras.

« Ca va aller Bill. Reste un peu ce soir et quand la relève arrivera, je ferai en sorte que tu puisses aller le voir »

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi. Tom était le seul à lui donner du réconfort, Franzie n'était pas en état de le faire, et ses amis étaient plutôt mal à l'aise vis à vis de la situation, ils ne savaient pas comment gérer l'état de Bill. Et n'avaient finalement pas le courage nécessaire pour aborder ou ne serait-ce qu'envisager l'état d'Andreas.

Bill sortit pour fumer une cigarette pendant que Tom allait se préparer pour prendre son service. Fumer lui faisait mal mais ça s'avérait nécessaire depuis quelques temps. Ca et Tom étaient les seuls choses qui l'empêchaient de devenir dingue d'angoisse et de tristesse. Il passait le moins de temps possible à l'appartement, Andy n'y était pas, Andy était allongé dans le coma sur un lit d'hôpital et rien n'évoluait. Les médecins avaient dit à sa mère que cet état pourrait durer quelques jours comme quelques années. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire à part attendre.

Vers minuit, Tom fut de retour.

« Viens »

Il l'emmena dans la chambre et le laissa s'asseoir auprès du lit puis sortit de la chambre.

« Bébé... » murmura Bill en lui prenant la main.

Le visage d'Andy se creusait et sa barbe brune poussait sur son visage blanc. Il avait l'air si peu vivant que Bill se mit à pleurer. Et il commença à lui parler, de ses journées, de son absence, de sa mère, de Tom. Il lui dit encore une fois à quel point il était désolé et à quel point il l'aimait. Puis de lui-même sortit de la chambre, voir Andreas dans cet état le rendait malade, il avait si peur. De tout.

« Tom, tu peux me ramener ? » demanda-t-il en le croisant dans un couloir. Si ils ne l'autorisaient pas à voir Andreas, ils ne pouvaient pas l'empêcher de rester ici. « S'il te plaît ? »

« Pas de problème » répondit l'infirmier en souriant. « Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Je ne sais pas » répondit Bill en soupirant longuement.

Tom s'accroupit devant lui, une main sur son genoux.

« Tu as mangé aujourd'hui ? »

Bill secoua la tête en signe de négation.

« Tu n'as rien avalé depuis quand ? »

Le brun haussa les épaules et Tom se releva.

« Okay, on ira manger un morceau avant de rentrer. D'accord ? »

Bill tenta de s'installer le plus confortablement possible en attendant que Tom ait fini de travailler. Plus que deux heures.

[…]

Lorsqu'il fut changé, Tom revint vers Bill, il n'avait pas vraiment de questions à se poser quant à l'endroit où le brun se trouvait. Il ne bougeait pas des sièges de la salle d'attente qui se trouvaient face à la chambre d'Andreas.

Il s'accroupit à nouveau devant lui, comme un peu plus tôt dans la nuit et le regarda. Il était profondément endormi, les sourcils froncés et les poings serrés sur le bas de son tee-shirt. Il portait encore un pansement sur sa main blessée et la peau sur sa joue était rosé là où l'airbag l'avait brûlé. Doucement il éloigna une mèche qui barrait son visage et caressa ses cheveux en murmurant son nom.

« Bill... »

Le brun ouvrit lentement les yeux et sourit à Tom.

« Ca va ? »

Bill referma les yeux en acquiesçant d'un imperceptible mouvement de tête, il se laissait aller sous le toucher de l'infirmier, personne ne prenait soin de lui à part Tom.

« On y va ? »

Le brun se redressa et étira son corps douloureux. Il sourit à Tom, jeta un regard à la chambre d'Andreas et ils sortirent.

[…]

« Tu veux aller où ? » demanda Bill une fois qu'ils furent installés dans la voiture.

« A cette heure-là, ça commence à être compliqué, donc si tu es d'accord on passe chercher une pizza et on la mange chez moi... enfin, c'est comme tu veux », il tourna brièvement la tête vers son passage. Il lui avait proposé son appartement, parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'immiscer dans l'intimité de Bill et par conséquent dans celle d'Andreas.

« D'accord » répondit seulement Bill, le nez fourré dans la manche de son hoodie, il avait mis le parfum d'Andy dessus.

Tom arrêta la voiture devant un échoppe qui semblait ouverte de jour comme de nuit et laissa Bill une dizaine de minutes dans la voiture confortable et chauffée. Lorsqu'il revint avec deux cartons dans les bras, l'estomac du brun répondit immédiatement à l'odeur qui s'en échappait et grogna aussi fort que possible, les faisant rire.

[…]

« Entre » dit Tom en allumant la lumière, les pizzas en équilibre sur un bras.

Il habitait un petit appartement au sol recouvert de parquet et aux murs beiges sur lesquels tranchaient des meubles foncés et des tableaux dans les tons de marrons. L'ensemble dégageait une impression de confort surprenante et Bill eut immédiatement envie de s'asseoir dans l'immense canapé qui était au milieu de la pièce. Tom sembla lire dans ses pensées.

« Assieds-toi, je vais chercher des assiettes »

Bill ôta ses chaussures et s'assit en repliant ses longues jambes sous lui et en serrant un coussin contre son ventre.

Tom rapporta deux assiettes et quelques serviettes en papier qu'il posa devant eux. Une énorme part de pizza fut déposée dans chacune et bientôt on entendit plus que le bruit des mastications effrénées.

« Putain » lâcha Bill entre deux bouchées.

« J'imagine » répondit Tom en souriant.

Ils continuèrent à manger en silence et lorsque ils furent repus, ils reposèrent leurs assiettes, Bill regarda Tom, songeur.

« Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ? »

« Je suis pas sûr qu'il devrait y avoir une raison valable, si ce n'est que je t'apprécie, que j'apprécie ta compagnie et que j'ai envie de t'aider à aller un peu mieux »

Bill ne répondit pas.

« Tu peux fumer si tu veux » dit Tom en sortant son propre paquet de cigarettes. Bill fit de même.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais en dehors de venir à l'hôpital ? »

« Je dors » répondit Bill en souriant tristement.

« Tu ne vas pas en cours ? »

« Je n'y vais plus, et puis c'est la vacances »

« Tu vas y retourner ? »

« On verra quand Andreas sera réveillé »

« Tu fais quoi pour Noël ? »

« Rien, je vais sûrement aller à l'hôpital »

« Tu ne le fais pas avec Franzie ? » demanda Tom en faisant tomber sa cendre dans la canette de soda qu'il venait de terminer.

« Je crois que ni elle, ni moi n'avons la tête à ça. Noël était drôle parce qu'Andy le rendait drôle, là, c'est juste triste », il tira une longue bouffée sur sa cigarette avant de l'éteindre.

« Je crois que je vais y aller. Merci beaucoup Tom. Pour...tout. »

« Attends, je vais te ramener », il se leva pour aller chercher sa veste.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais rentrer à pied, il doit y avoir une demi-heure d'ici »

Il enfila ses chaussures et se leva.

« Bill, il est presque quatre heures du matin »

« Justement, la nuit est le meilleur moment pour marcher » répondit le brun en souriant.

« Hm », il attrapa un post-it et nota son numéro de portable. « Tiens, envoie-moi un message quand tu es chez toi »

Bill fourra la papier dans sa poche et enroula son écharpe autour de son cou mince. Il avait la main sur la poignée quand il se retourna et serra Tom dans ses bras.

« Merci » murmura-t-il.

Tom serra doucement et s'écarta.

« File, tu dois dormir. On se voit tout à l'heure »

L'infirmier ne s'endormit pas avant d'avoir reçu le message de Bill. Il savait qu'il s'impliquait trop. Mais qu'y pouvait-il ?

[…]

Deux mois avaient passé depuis l'accident et si les blessures d'Andreas s'étaient résorbées, il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé.

Bill n'allait plus en cours mais travaillait tous les après-midi pour subvenir à ses besoins quotidiens. Puis il passait ses soirées et ses nuits à l'hôpital. Dînant souvent chez Tom qui le ramenait ensuite chez lui. Ils s'étaient tous les deux apprivoisés et étaient devenus amis. Tom était même le seul ami de Bill. Tous ceux qu'il avait pu avoir avant n'était plus que de vagues connaissances qui envoyaient un texto poli de temps en temps pour se donner bonne conscience.

Le personnel de l'hôpital avait finalement compris que Bill n'était pas seulement un ami d'Andreas et il pouvait passer beaucoup plus de temps à son chevet. Andy avait énormément maigri et le kinésithérapeute qui s'occupait de lui avait même appris quelques gestes à Bill pour éviter que les membres de son petit ami ne s'ankylosent trop. Chaque soir, il massait ses bras et jambes des heures durant, faisant bouger au mieux ses articulations. Il lui lisait ses livres préférés, lui faisait écouter la musique qu'il aimait. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, Andreas ne manifestait aucun signe indiquant qu'il l'entendait ou qu'il allait se réveiller.

Les médecins ne pouvait rien faire, ils le lui avaient dit. Le corps d'Andreas avait beau être guéri de ses blessures les plus graves, son cerveau refusait de le laisser sortir du profond sommeil dans lequel il l'avait plongé.

Franzeska venait de moins en moins voir son fils, elle ne supportait pas de le voir dans cet état et semblait avoir perdu tout espoir.

Bill sourit en voyant Tom arriver en jean et tee-shirt, une veste épaisse à la main. Il le serra brièvement dans ses bras, comme ils avaient pris l'habitude de le faire et ils partirent en direction du parking.

« J'suis passé chez l'italien en bas de chez moi cet après-midi » commença Tom. « Ca te dit des lasagnes ? »

« Tu vas en avoir marre que je sois tout le temps chez toi »

« Si c'était le cas, tu crois que je te proposerai de venir ? » répondit l'infirmier en souriant.

« Tu es trop gentil, tu n'oserais pas » le taquina Bill.

« C'est ce que tu crois ! »

Ils rirent ensemble, Tom arrivait à faire rire Bill. Ils étaient devenus complices et proches. Chaque jour, le brun remerciait les dieux de lui avoir envoyé Tom, il n'aurait pas survécu sans lui.

Ils dégustèrent leurs lasagnes devant un épisode d'une série immensément débile et Tom lui proposa un thé, il avait appris son addiction pour le breuvage et depuis lui en offrait systématiquement.

Mais lorsqu'il revint avec deux tasses fumantes, Bill s'était endormi sur le canapé. Tom savait qu'il était en proie à de sérieuses insomnies et ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il soit là, à moitié allongé sur son canapé, plongé dans les limbes. Parce que c'était ça, Bill n'était pas tout à fait en enfer, mais en aucun cas au paradis non plus.

Tom posa les tasses et s'assit sur le bord du canapé, caressant doucement les cheveux de Bill.

« Hey, tu veux dormir ici ? » lui demanda-t-il lorsqu'il le brun ouvrit les yeux en sursautant.

« Désolé, Tom, je...je vais rentrer »

« Non, c'est bon tu peux rester, prend ma chambre, je vais dormir ici »

« Pas moyen » grogna Bill en se frottant le visage.

« De ? » demanda Tom en fronçant les sourcils.

« Que tu dormes dans le canapé. Je dors ici. »

« Pas moyen non plus »

« Alors je vais rentrer » dit Bill en se levant.

« Bon écoute, j'ai un putain de king size, merci maman. Donc si tu te sens capable de dormir dans le même lit qu'un ami, on peut envisager cette solution. »

Bill réfléchit un moment et acquiesça, Tom était devenu son ami plus vite et plus fort que n'importe qui. La situation les avait rapproché d'une façon qui ne ce serait pas produite dans une vie normale. Il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté entre eux. C'était juste bien.

Tom lui prêta un pyjama et ils glissèrent sous la couette, à bonne distance l'un de l'autre. Quand le blond eut éteint la lumière et qu'ils se soient souhaité bonne nuit, Bill se mit à réfléchir, Andreas ne lui en aurait sûrement pas voulu. Tom était bon pour lui et Andreas voulait toujours le meilleur pour Bill. Donc non il ne lui en aurait pas voulu.

[…]

Tom fut le premier à se réveiller le lendemain midi. Bill et lui s'étaient rapprochés pendant la nuit et il regarda son visage à la lueur de la lumière que les rideaux laissaient passer. Il était beau, endormi, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et toute trace d'inquiétude ayant quitté son visage. Il avait envie de toucher son visage. Poser sa main sur sa joue, effleurer ses pommettes, ses lèvres, son front. Bill bougea légèrement et le poing de Tom se serra. Ca allait beaucoup trop loin dans sa tête. Il se savait attaché à ce gamin perdu et plus les jours passaient, plus il se rendait compte que cet attachement était d'une nature bien plus complexe et différente que ce qu'il s'était imaginé au début.

Bill ouvrit lentement les yeux et le regarda avec un petit sourire.

« 'jour »

« Bonjour » murmura Tom.

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Bientôt midi »

Bill fit la moue.

« Je vais devoir aller bosser »

Tom se redressa et sortit du lit.

« Je vais préparer du café, la salle de bain est là où tu sais, il y a des serviettes sous le lavabo »

Et il sortit de la pièce, le moment où il prenait Bill dans ses bras, dans son propre lit avait été si proche qu'il avait du s'éloigner.

Le brun fronça les sourcils et se leva à son tour.

Il prit une douche rapide et s'habilla avant d'aller rejoindre Tom dans la cuisine. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot. Et lorsque Bill partit, seul un vague « à tout à l'heure » fût prononcé.

Le coeur de Bill était serré, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du accepter de dormir chez Tom, il avait abusé de son temps, de sa patience et il se promit de ne plus accepter les invitations de l'infirmier, du moins plus aussi souvent.

[…]

Ce soir là et durant quasiment un mois, Bill s'arrangea pour partir de l'hôpital avant Tom. Leurs échanges s'étaient considérablement rafraîchis et tous les deux se fourvoyaient complètement quant aux raisons qui les avaient menés là.

Au grand étonnement de Tom ce soir là, Bill lui demanda si il pouvait le ramener. Le brun estimait qu'il avait laissé passer suffisamment de temps pour ne pas passer pour ce qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter.

« Pas de problème » répondit l'infirmier en souriant, il consulta sa montre, « je finis dans une demi-heure ce soir »

Bill hocha la tête. Et alla voir une dernière fois Andreas, parfois il croyait le voir bouger ou remuer mais ce n'était que des effets de son esprit ou des réactions nerveuses involontaires. Trois moi après l'accident son petit ami était toujours dans le coma, et plus que vivre, il survivait. Le fait de s'être éloigné de Tom l'avait fait perdre une grande partie de ce pour quoi il se battait tous les jours et il avait besoin de lui ce soir.

[…]

Le trajet en voiture fut silencieux et au moment où Tom allait bifurquer pour aller chez Bill, ce dernier parla doucement.

« On mange ensemble ? »

Un accord tacite entre eux faisait qu'ils n'allaient pas chez Bill. Ce n'était pas possible ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. Trop déplacé, trop étrange.

Tom hocha la tête et enclencha son clignotant.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'appartement, ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le canapé, se faisant face. Il fallait qu'ils aient une discussion, ils le savaient.

« Bill... » commença Tom.

« Je suis désolé », le coupa le brun, faisant se froncer les sourcils de son interlocuteur.

« De ? »

« D'avoir été trop là »

« Trop là ? »

« Tu me ramenais tous les soirs, j'étais souvent chez toi et j'ai dormi chez toi, j'ai bien compris ce matin là que c'était trop... »

« Mais non ! » s'exclama Tom.

« Mais tu...tu avais l'air tellement...je sais pas...agacé »

Tom se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Oh mon dieu, c'est pour ça »

« Ce...n'est pas le cas ?» hésita Bill.

« Non, tellement...pas le cas » répondit Tom.

« Mais pourquoi alors ? »

« Merde », Tom réfléchit un long moment. « Okay, bon, la discussion...je pourrais dire des choses qui ne vont pas te plaire du tout. Mais je tiens à être honnête avec toi »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » murmura Bill en se mordant la lèvre.

« Rien. Tu n'as rien fait, ce n'est que moi qui ai merdé »

Bill hocha la tête d'un air incertain pour l'encourager à continuer.

« Tu es devenu trop... » commença Tom mais il fut interrompu.

« C'est ce que je disais... »

« Non, pas dans ce sens là. Je me suis attaché à toi. »

« Moi aussi » articula silencieusement Bill.

« Je me suis trop attaché à toi. Beaucoup trop, beaucoup plus que toi à moi. »

« Mais...Andreas... », Bill était sincèrement choqué, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

« Je sais, c'est pour ça que je ne voulais rien te dire. Mais si ça engage qu'on ne se parle plus, alors je préfère t'en parler quitte à ce qu'on ne se voit définitivement plus ou à ce que les choses continuent comme avant et que je planque ça bien loin. Seulement, je ne pouvais pas te mentir »

« Je... », il ferma les yeux. « Il y a Andreas et je l'aime et il... »

« Je sais, je sais tout ça. J'ai énormément de respect pour toi et pour votre histoire, mais je voulais que tu puisses faire ton choix en ayant toutes les cartes en main »

Étonnamment, Bill se jeta dans les bras de Tom.

« Mais pourquoi tu es si...je sais même pas, incroyable avec moi », des larmes s'échouèrent sur le tee-shirt du blond.

« Pas franchement » marmonna Tom en refermant néanmoins ses bras autour de Bill.

« Tu...tu es là pour moi, tout le temps, depuis le début. Tu es là de la meilleure des façons »

« Et je le serai encore longtemps, tant que tu me garderas à tes côtés »

Ce soir là, lorsqu'ils se quittèrent, ils auraient du avoir le cœur plus léger mais ce n'étaient absolument pas le cas.

[…]

Ils tentaient tous les deux paraître naturels quand ils étaient l'un avec l'autre mais ça ne fonctionnait absolument pas. Bill avait peur de faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait heurter les sentiments de Tom et Tom avait peur de l'effrayer par un quelconque geste ou mot.

Le mois de Mai approchait et Andreas était toujours plongé dans un profond coma, Bill alternait toujours entre travail et hôpital. Ses cheveux avait poussé de manière anarchique et ses ongles d'habitude parfaitement entretenus étaient courts et rongés.

Cette nuit là, il faisait la lecture à Andy à la lueur morbide du néon qui éclairait le dessus de son lit et un mouvement le fit lever les yeux de son livre. La main du brun allongé avait bougé, il en était sûr.

« Andy, bébé, tu m'entends ? Ouvre les yeux, je suis là. S'il te plaît. Réveille toi »

Un autre mouvement fit accélérer le rythme cardiaque de Bill et il continua à lui parler. De longues minutes passèrent mais plus rien ne se passa.

Brusquement, tout se brouilla dans son esprit, ses mains se mirent à trembler et il éclata en sanglot. Il n'en pouvait plus, il était épuisé, vidé. Il n'y arrivait plus. L'espoir avait disparu laissant place à un trou béant dans sa poitrine.

La porte s'ouvrit et avant qu'il ne le voit, il savait que c'était Tom, il s'écroula dans ses bras et pleura longtemps, bercé par ses paroles et les mains dans son dos. Et il réalisa qu'il s'était lui aussi beaucoup trop attaché, que Tom était la seule personne qui pouvait le calmer, le rassurer, qu'il avait presque déjà perdu Andy, qu'il était en train de mourir à petit feu et il releva la tête et posa ses lèvres mouillées de larmes sur celle de l'infirmier.

Tom fut d'abord trop surpris pour réagir, puis il appuya légèrement contre la bouche de Bill. Et réalisant ce qu'il se passait, il se recula.

« Attends, non, pas ici... »

Bill rouvrit les yeux, son regard alla de Tom à Andreas allongé entre ces draps horribles. Il eut un hoquet et se leva pour partir en courant. Tom tenta de le suivre mais lorsqu'il sortit dans le couloir, il avait déjà disparu.

Il avait beaucoup de travail ce soir là, il n'avait pas pu abandonner sa tâche pour chercher Bill. Il n'avait répondu ni à ses appels, ni à ses messages. Une des aides soignantes n'était pas là et sa charge de boulot était quasiment doublée. Il espérait qu'il était rentré chez lui, ou simplement qu'il allait bien. Après un dernier tour dans les étages, il alla en direction de sa voiture et trouva Bill à cheval sur le muret qui séparait le parking du vide, au troisième étage. Son rythme cardiaque s'emballa et il s'avança doucement.

« Bill »

Le brun tourna vers lui un visage paisible et tranquille, ses cheveux fous voletant tranquillement au rythme du petit vent d'hiver qui soufflait.

« Tu viens, on rentre ? » tenta Tom.

Un long silence s'étira entre eux et finalement Bill parla regardant droit devant lui.

« Je suis en train de crever Tom. Et la seule chose qui me maintient en vie, c'est toi. Mais ça aussi ça me bute. Parce que, tu vois, mon mec est dans le coma depuis bientôt cinq mois. Sa mère ne vient presque plus le voir, parce qu'elle a trop peur, je ne sais pas vraiment de quoi. Et moi, j'ai juste envie d'être avec toi »

Il s'arrêta et sortit une cigarette du paquet qui était entre ses jambes, il l'alluma et reprit.

« Tu vois, c'est un immense problème »

Il avait l'air un peu fou, un peu perdu et Tom avait peur mais il n'osait pas avancer.

« Oui, un immense problème. Parce que là je sais pas comment je vais faire. Je continue de crever en attendant qu'il se réveille parce que c'est que je dois faire, tu comprends. Ou bien, je recommence à avancer, parce que merde, je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'il va se réveiller ou même s'il va se réveiller. Ils ont dit qu'après trois mois... »

Il tira une grande bouffée de tabac.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire, hein ? » demanda-t-il en regardant au loin.

« Je ne sais pas » répondit doucement Tom. « Mais je suis là »

« Heureusement, sinon je ne serai plus assis ici, mais sûrement trois étages plus bas dans un mauvais état »

« Merde Bill, tu peux pas me dire ça »

« Je suis en train de te dire que je veux être...non j'ai besoin...enfin les deux. Toi. Pour résumer. Et je sais d'ores et déjà que je vais mourir de culpabilité. Et je n'imagine même pas le moment où Andy se réveillera. Mais là, je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Je vais crever, je te promets »

Tom s'était rapproché et lui tendait la main.

« Je vais pas laisser ça arriver »

Bill attrapa sa main mais ne bougea pas.

« Pourquoi tu me dis pas que c'est ce que Andy voudrait ? Ils font ça dans les films »

« Je ne le connais pas, je te connais toi, c'est tout. Et on ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve, alors on peut juste avancer au jour le jour. Et advienne que pourra. La seule chose que je pourrais dire c'est que lorsque tu aimes suffisamment une personne, tu veux simplement qu'elle soit heureuse, avec toi si c'est possible et sans toi si c'est mieux pour elle »

Bill repassa sa jambe droite par dessus le muret et regarda Tom, debout face à lui. Il le regardait, droit dans les yeux, la bouche entrouverte, les mains gelées. Et finalement, avec douceur se rapprocha pour se blottir contre lui. Tom caressa sa nuque et embrassa son front. Il pouvait le faire maintenant, il en avait besoin.

« On rentre ? » murmura Bill en levant la tête.

Tom acquiesça et ouvrit la portière de la voiture.

Ils parlèrent peu pendant le trajet. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne le pouvait, ni ne le voulait. Ils étaient ensemble et c'était suffisant.

Lorsque ils eurent fini de grignoter quelques biscuits trempés dans du lait en guise de repas. Bill se tourna vers Tom et lui demanda :

« Est-ce qu'on peut faire comme l'autre fois ? Pour dormir ? »

« Bien sûr »

Ils se couchèrent, face à face, leurs deux mains mêlées. Doucement, Tom se pencha vers Bill et l'embrassa très délicatement, un baiser chaste sur les lèvres. Et il attendit que la respiration du brun se ralentisse et s'approfondisse pour s'endormir à son tour.

[…]

Bill ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt. Tom était allongé à côté de lui, sur le ventre, ses longues dreads s'étalant sur l'oreiller. Il expira longuement et avança sa main près de celle de Tom qui reposait près de son visage. Il la posa sur la sienne et serra légèrement. Il aimait la chaleur douce qui en émanait.

Ce qu'il ressentait à l'heure actuelle s'apparentait à une espèce d'explosion qui le laissait incertain et pantelant. Il trahissait Andreas, il en était parfaitement conscient. Et en même temps, il ne pouvait pas laisser cette situation le détruire à petit feu comme c'était le cas depuis toutes ces semaines. Et puis Tom, Tom qui avait été là du premier jour à maintenant, qui avait tout fait pour maintenir le lien entre lui et Andy, qui avait pris soin de lui et à qui il s'était vraiment attaché. La séparation qu'ils s'étaient imposée lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui, tout simplement. Il aimait Andy, mais il aimait aussi Tom, d'une façon très différente.

Les doigts du blond se refermèrent sur les siens et il tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux entrouverts, un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. Il se mit sur le côté et attira Bill contre lui. Le brun se laissa faire et cala son visage dans le cou de Tom. Celui-ci lui caressait le dos de sa main libre et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

Bill se sentait bien et apaisé, rien ne pouvait l'atteindre ici. Pas dans les bras de Tom. Il releva la tête en s'écartant légèrement et regarda le blond dans les yeux. Des prunelles couleur chocolat étonnement similaire aux siennes. Puis il effleura ses lèvres et les embrassa doucement. La main de Tom se posa à plat dans le haut de son dos tandis qu'il pinçait délicatement les lèvres de Bill entre les siennes jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une langue timide venir à sa rencontre.

Sa main rapprocha Bill jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient collés l'un à l'autre. Leurs langues jouaient doucement ensemble en un baiser lent et lascif, Le brun s'y perdait littéralement, son esprit n'étant occupé par rien d'autre que par la bouche de Tom et sa main qui était passée sous son tee-shirt. Une de ses jambes glissa entre celles du blond et remonta en un geste qu'il ne calcula pas, le grognement sourd qui sortit de la gorge de Tom les fit se reculer tout les deux.

« Je crois qu'on devrait se lever » murmura Tom, haletant.

« Je suis désolé »

« Vraiment, le soit pas » répondit -il en se détachant de Bill.

Ils se sourirent et Tom se leva en grimaçant.

« Je crois que j'aime trop ton lit » dit Bill en s'étirant.

« Tu peux y dormir tant que tu veux »

Ils se sourirent à nouveau et Bill se leva à son tour.

[…]

Bill continua à aller voir Andreas, parce qu'il le voulait et parce que c'était son rôle. Il lui racontait toujours ses journées au magasin et quelques anecdotes d'actualités, sur les célébrités qu'ils aimaient ou aimaient moins. Mais il ne lui parla pas de Tom, chaque chose en son temps.

Les journées s'écoulaient paisiblement entre leurs emplois respectifs, les soirées de Bill à l'hôpital, et les nuits et matinées qu'ils passaient chez Tom. Une tendresse infinie existait entre eux, ils adoraient être ensemble et tenaient de plus en plus l'un à l'autre. Les accès de culpabilité rongeaient régulièrement Bill mais Tom savait l'apaiser.

Ils dormaient ensemble toutes les nuits, leurs doigts et leurs jambes mêlées. Ils n'avaient pas exploré l'aspect physique de leur relation, Bill n'était absolument pas prêt à ça et Tom n'en éprouvait pas le besoin. Ils étaient simplement bien l'un avec l'autre, au milieu d'une tempête incertaine.

Ce soir là, ils étaient en train de rire devant un film comique qui passait à la télé et soudainement Bill enfonça son index dans les côtés de Tom, un air espiègle sur le visage. Les cris que poussèrent le blond incitèrent Bill à continuer à le chatouiller. S'ensuivit une bataille avec les coussins du canapé, des chatouilles, des coups bas et des grands éclats de rire.

Dans l'espoir d'arriver à attaquer Tom des deux côtés, Bill passa sur genoux, assis sur ses cuisses. Dans la bataille, il glissa et leurs bassins se retrouvèrent complètement collés. Brusquement, les rires s'arrêtèrent, Tom tenait les poignets de Bill et ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. L'excitation du jeu se modifia sensiblement et le brun se jeta sur la bouche de l'infirmier, lequel lâcha sa prise et les mains de Bill passèrent directement dans sa nuque. Ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine, comme ils ne l'avaient encore jamais fait. Mordant les lèvres de l'autre, leurs souffles étaient de plus en plus saccadés et leurs coeurs battaient de plus en plus fort.

« Accroche-toi » murmura Tom contre la bouche de Bill.

Il se leva, Bill dans ses bras, ses jambes autour de sa taille. Maladroitement, ils avancèrent jusqu'à la chambre sans cesser de s'embrasser où le blond allongea Bill sur l'immense lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Il lui ôta son tee-shirt et sa bouche vint immédiatement trouver le téton piercé qu'il n'avait pas vu lorsqu'il l'avait aidé à se doucher juste après l'accident. La sensation du bout de chair tendu traversé de la barre de métal sous sa sa langue le fit gémir tandis que Bill se cambrait sous lui attrapant le bas de son tee-shirt pour le lui ôter. Ils se retrouvèrent torse-nu, s'embrassant à nouveau et enfin les hanches de Tom s'écrasèrent sur celles de Bill. L'envie était venue de nulle part, intense et dévastatrice, ils avaient envie l'un de l'autre d'une manière inimaginable. Bill resserra ses cuisses autour des hanches de Tom et descendit ses mains entre eux deux pour dégrafer le jean du blond. Immédiatement, il plongea ses mains dans le pantalon ouvert et posa sa main sur le sexe dur et déjà humide à travers le tissu de son sous-vêtement. Tom grogna et plongea dans son cou, appuyant sur la main de Bill.

Soudain, il se redressa et sa bouche fondit sur l'étoile tatouée qui ornait le bas ventre du brun. Ses mains débouclèrent sa ceinture et il descendit précipitamment son jean, arrachant le boxer avec. Il le voulait nu sous lui et contre lui, son corps fin et délicat, sa peau blanche et laiteuse, son ventre mince et son sexe tendu qui avait l'air si doux, si attirant. Tellement attirant qu'il le lécha de bas en haut en fermant les yeux, s'enivrant de l'odeur musquée et étrangement sucré de Bill, son pouce caressant les lèvres du brun, s'enfonçant entre elle, alors qu'une langue percée elle aussi jouait avec. Il lécha et embrassa longtemps, avec plaisir et envie, les mains de Bill enfoncée dans ses dreads.

Ce dernier se redressa sur ses coudes et le regarda droit dans les yeux, ses cheveux décoiffés, sa bouche humide entrouverte. La main de Tom à la base de son sexe se resserra envoyant une décharge dans le ventre du brun.

« J'ai envie de toi » murmura Bill, la voix rauque.

Jamais Tom n'avait connu quelqu'un d'aussi excitant, d'aussi beau. Bill était tellement différent nu sous lui, encore plus désirable qu'habituellement. Il remonta au niveau de son visage et l'embrassa, le faisant goûter le peu de liquide séminal qu'il avait encore sur les lèvres. Sans s'arrêter, il fouilla à l'aveuglette dans sa table de nuit et fourra un tube de lotion dans la main de Bill. Ils n'étaient novices ni l'un, ni l'autre et le savaient tous les deux. Pourtant quand son sexe fut enduit de lubrifiant et qu'il s'enfonça en Bill, le ventre de Tom vrilla et tout contre les lèvres du brun, murmura :

« Je tiens beaucoup trop à toi »

Il avait délié chaque mot et lorsqu'il se tut, il était entièrement entré en Bill. Ce dernier le regardait, les yeux brillants et pour toute réponse l'embrassa en y mettant tout son coeur et tout ce qu'il éprouvait pour Tom sans pouvoir le dire.

Ils commencèrent à bouger ensemble, lentement, presque en tremblant, l'excitation était toujours là, mais elle est si profonde et si liée à leurs sentiments qu'ils avaient besoin de ressentir chaque geste, chaque touché, chaque caresse. Les mains de Bill se posèrent sur le bas des reins de Tom et progressivement, il appuya plus fort. Ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, brûlants, laissant le tourbillon dévorer leurs ventres sans tenter de l'arrêter. C'était un étrange mélange, du sexe à la fois intense et doux comme Tom n'en avait jamais connu et comme Bill ne se souvenait pas avoir eu avec Andreas. Il chassa rapidement cette idée de son esprit. Ils étaient en train de faire l'amour et au moment où ils jouirent, l'un après l'autre, leurs mains fermement liées, leurs cœurs battants, plus rien d'autre n'existait.

[…]

Chaque jour qui passait éloignait un peu plus Andreas du réveil et déchirait un peu plus Bill. Ses pensées étaient toujours les mêmes : il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça à Andreas, ils s'aimaient, avaient une histoire, avaient des projets et encore tant de choses. Et à chaque fois, l'image d'Andy allongé sur son lit d'hôpital lui revenait et le visage de Tom apparaissait derrière ses paupières closes. Il ne pouvait pas se passer de lui, il avait besoin de sa présence, de son odeur, de sa voix, de plus en plus. Il savait que ses sentiments étaient en train de prendre une forme beaucoup trop imposante et pourtant il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il se demandait sans cesse s'il était possible d'aimer deux personnes et la réponse qui s'imposait le plus souvent était positive.

« Arrête d'y penser » dit Tom alors qu'ils étaient allongés après avoir fait l'amour.

« Je peux pas. Je suis...tu sais. Je le trahis lui et je te trahis toi. »

« Je te demande pas plus que ce que tu me donnes déjà » répondit le blond en le regardant intensément.

« Tu pourrais... » murmura Bill en baissant les yeux.

« Mais je ne le fais pas. », il attrapa doucement son menton et le força à le regarder. « Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup, en fait non, je t'aime tout court, je le sais maintenant, même si ces mots sont beaucoup trop...trop », c'était la première fois qu'il lui disait et les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Bill. « Et je suis prêt à te perdre quand Andreas se réveillera, tu auras le choix. Mais je prends le risque si ça me permet de t'aimer maintenant, du mieux que je peux »

Les larmes de Bill roulèrent sur ses joues et il se blottit contre la poitrine de Tom.

[…]

L'été touchait à sa fin et Andreas était dans le coma depuis plus de huit mois. La vie de Bill s'était arrêtait depuis autant de temps au moins autant qu'elle avait recommencée.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla ce matin-là, un sentiment étrange lui tenaillait le ventre, il avait mal à la tête et un goût amer dans la bouche.

Il se leva sans bruit et alla prendre une longue douche brûlante qui ne le sortit pas de cet état de torpeur étrange dans lequel il était. Lorsqu'il fut habillé, il sortit de la salle de bain et une odeur de café lui chatouilla les narines.

« Hey » dit-il en embrassant Tom qui s'étirait dans la cuisine. « Je t'ai réveillé ? »

« Non, c'est ton portable, il n'a pas arrêté de sonner »

« Désolé... » répondit Bill en attrapant le mobile. Il avait effectivement cinq appels en absence, tous de Franzeska et un message vocal. Son estomac se contracta.

Il composa le numéro de sa messagerie et Tom le vit blêmir et se raccrocher au plan de travail de la cuisine. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, il était blanc comme un linge et semblait sur le point de faire un malaise.

« Il s'est réveillé cette nuit»

[…]

Sur le chemin de l'hôpital, ils n'échangèrent pas un mot et quand Tom se fut garé, il se tourna vers Bill. Il posa une main sur sa joue et l'embrassa doucement.

« Quoi qu'il se passe, sache que je t'aime. Que tu es la meilleure chose qu'il me soit arrivé et que quoi qu'il arrive, je suis là, pour toujours »

« Je t'aime aussi » chuchota Bill. C'était la première fois qu'il le disait. Qu'il se l'avouait vraiment et qu'il l'avouait.

Tom sourit, les yeux humides et secoua la tête.

« Merci. Pour tout. »

[…]

Lorsqu'il arriva devant le chambre d'Andreas, il n'y avait personne, il n'avait aucune idée d'où était sa mère, peut-être avec les médecins. Il entra silencieusement et s'assit sur la chaise qu'il avait tant de fois occupé à côté du lit désormais familier.

Andreas semblait dormir mais quand Bill posa sa main sur la sienne, ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement et il tourna la tête.

« Tu es revenu... » murmura le brun en serrant doucement sa main. « Tu es parti tellement longtemps. Tu m'as tellement manqué. »

Revoir les yeux familiers déchirait Bill, il n'avait rien oublié de lui mais la lueur familière le détruisait.

Andreas ne disait rien, il le regardait les sourcils froncés.

« Comment tu te sens ? » interrogea Bill en souriant.

Il le vit ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun mot n'en sortait. Bill attendit en lui caressant la main avec ses pouces. Et au bout de quelques minutes, il put entendre quelque chose qui le glaça et le fit se relever brusquement, renversant la chaise sur laquelle il était assis.

« Qui...qui êtes-vous ? »

« Mais...c'est moi...Bill », il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

« Qui ? » articula péniblement Andreas.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Franzeska entra, ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur Bill et elle fondit en larmes. Le brun se tourna vers Andreas qui avait toujours les sourcils froncés puis vers Franzie qu'il aida à sortir de la chambre. Ils s'assirent sur les fauteuils tant de fois occupés ces derniers mois.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Il se souvient pas de moi ? », sa voix montait dans les aigus, il avait envie de hurler.

« Il ne se souvient pas des cinq dernières années apparemment », elle le regarda et pris ses mains entre les siennes. « Il m'a demandé où était son père... »

Le père d'Andreas était décédé peu de temps avant qu'ils ne soient ensemble. La réalité frappa violemment Bill. Andy n'avait aucun souvenir de ces cinq dernières années, il ne se rappelait plus de lui. Rien n'avait existé. Rien. Il n'était plus rien pour lui. Il n'avait jamais rien été. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Franzeska et marcha rapidement jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches. Il avait à peine ouvert la porte qu'il rendit le contenu de son estomac dans les toilettes les plus proches. Les hauts le coeur lui tiraient des larmes et une main se posa sur son dos, une autre dégagea les cheveux de son visage. Il s'écroula par terre dans les bras de Tom, qui embrassait son front moite.

« Il ne se souvient pas de moi. Il m'a oublié » sanglota Bill.

Tom ne répondit rien. Il resta simplement là à réconforter l'homme qu'il aimait de son amour disparu.

[…]

Bill retourna voir Andreas quelques jours plus tard, après s'être calmé. Il n'en avait pas été capable avant. Il avait beaucoup parlé avec Tom et même s'il se sentait un petit peu plus serein, il avait toujours aussi mal.

Il entra sans bruit et s'assit près du lit. Andreas le regardait sans rien dire.

« Tu ne t'en rappelles plus du tout, n'est-ce pas ? »

Franzeska lui avait dit qu'il avait des difficultés à s'exprimer, du fait de son coma. Bill continua à parler tout seul, les larmes aux yeux et dans la voix.

« Tu sais, on a vécu une très belle histoire tous les deux. C'était vraiment beau. Peut-être que tu t'en souviendras un jour. Mais aujourd'hui, tu ne sais plus qui je suis. Je t'ai aimé au moins autant que tu m'as aimé et je t'aime encore aujourd'hui. », il déglutit, essayant de ne pas pleurer. « Et c'est terminé maintenant. Les médecins ont dit à Franzie que tu recouvrerais peut-être la mémoire un jour à force de travail. Mais je n'aurai pas la force d'attendre Andy, j'ai toujours été si honnête avec toi, souvent trop. Je t'ai attendu presque neuf mois. Et aujourd'hui, je n'y arrive plus. Je suis tellement fatigué »

Il passa sa main sur son visage. Il en avait discuté avec Tom, avec les médecins, avec Franzie. Andreas ne se souviendrait sûrement jamais des dernières années. Et Bill avait compris qu'une page s'était définitivement tournée.

« Je serai toujours là pour toi si tu as besoin de moi. Tu sauras toujours où me joindre. Tu as été une immense partie de ma vie Andy, tu en feras toujours partie. Parce que tu es toi. Parce qu'il y a eu un nous merveilleux dont tu ne te souviens plus, mais je te promets que c'était superbe. J'ai tellement de mal à y croire. »

Bill amorça un geste pour se lever, ça devenait trop difficile pour lui, il ne voulait pas se remettre encore une fois à pleurer. Mais Andreas leva la main, pas très haut, mais suffisamment pour que Bill l'écoute.

« Je...je suis désolé... »

Bill ferma les yeux une seconde, son coeur allait exploser en miettes.

« Moi aussi, si tu savais à quel point »

Et il sortit de la chambre, puis de l'hôpital. Il faisait beau et chaud, l'air qui glissait sur sa peau était tiède. Tom l'attendait sur un banc un peu plus loin, il fumait une de ces horribles cigarettes mentholées qu'il avait appris à apprécier à cause de Bill. Il le rejoignit et s'assit à côté de lui. Ils se regardèrent en souriant puis ils mêlèrent leurs doigts et Bill serra doucement la main de Tom.

**[Epilogue]**

Andreas avait mis près d'une année pour retrouver un usage correct de la parole et avait du passer de longues heures en rééducation pour que ses jambes acceptent à nouveau de le porter. Mais il n'avait toujours pas recouvré la mémoire.

Bill était revenu le voir souvent et ils avaient longuement parlé. Andreas lui avait demandé de lui raconter leur histoire, à voir des photos et toute sorte de choses qui étaient liées à ces années.

Bill éprouvait une tendresse sans limite et parfois nostalgique pour lui. Il lui avait raconté son histoire avec Tom et son ancien petit ami lui avait répondu :

« Je suppose que si j'étais capable de me souvenir de tout, j'approuverais. Il a été là quand tu as eu besoin de quelqu'un. Et j'imagine que l'ancien Andreas aurait préféré que tu sois heureux que ce soit avec lui ou sans lui »

C'était exactement ce que Tom lui avait dit au tout début de leur histoire.

Ils avaient fini par redevenir amis. Et si l'histoire ne se répétait pas, c'était que le destin avait décidé que c'était mieux ainsi.

Et sans le savoir, c'était ce qu'il pensait tous les deux ce soir-là dans ce nouveau restaurant qui avait ouvert à Berlin. Andreas avait profité de l'occasion d'un dîner avec ses deux plus proches amis pour leur présenter la personne qui partageait désormais sa vie. Et malgré le petit pincement que ressentit Bill, il fut heureux pour lui.

_Paris, le 16/12/10, 18H59_


End file.
